


An Unwanted Guest

by Vyhtheas



Series: Final Fantasy XIV: A Random Retelling [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyhtheas/pseuds/Vyhtheas
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Elezen Characters/Viera Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Final Fantasy XIV: A Random Retelling [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968823





	An Unwanted Guest

The sun started to peak through the currents once again, stirring Amethyrel'a and Ulleonne, with Amethyrel'a snuggled deep into her arms.  
It had been over a year since the two slept together and they were extremely grateful to finally able to do after so long.

While they had only been apart for a year, it felt like ages for the two; they had only been together for a couple of years so having to leave each other for that long was extremely difficult. Knowing their paths would diverge temporarily, they just hadn't expected to have been together again so quickly.

"How'd you sleep?" Ulleonne asked, kissing Amethyrel'a's forehead, moving her arms to his shoulders so he could sign.

He looked up to her, both of them smiling at each other.  
"I slept great, you'd be surprised how well I slept all alone, and my sleep schedule no less," Amethyrel'a bragged, a smug grin on his face as he mouthed his words, his arms moving with confidence, but then his grin softened, his arms moving more softly,  
"But last night I feel like I had the best sleep in so long, I missed how warm you are my Star."

Ulleonne gushed at hearing her pet name and started petting him. It was something she had long missed being caller from him.  
"I figured as much, and I do see you got a weighted blanket as well. Trying to find a way to emulate me the warmth I suppose" Ulleonne chuckled.

"It helped tremendously, and I found my sleep did improve, but it wasn't at all a good substitute for sleeping with you."

"I'll bet it wasn't, but I'm glad it helped you somewhat, I'm surprised I didn't think of the same thing, although I did spend about a year in a desert climate."  
The two got up out of bed, in the bathroom getting ready for the day.

"Can I ask you a question?" Amethyrel'a signed to Ulleonne, she nods.  
"Would you ever bring back your blonde highlights, it's just I kinda miss it. Unless you like it the way, you have it right now."

Ulleonne thought to herself for a minute,  
"You know what, I think I will. I wonder how Vemmasera would like it" She mumbled to herself, Vemmasera had only seen her with her in her natural black colour, but she enjoyed styling and colouring her hair, blonde highlights being her's and Amethyrel'a's favourites, and thought it would be quite a surprise for her to don her natural hair suddenly.

"So, if I may, do you think you'll admit your feeling to her, I mean I don't want to push you to if you don't want to just yet. I don't want you to miss out on something that would make you happy."

Ulleonne is taken aback by such a question. Still, it was Amethyrel'a and wasn't surprising, saying or asking anything that's on his mind, but she was surprised by how sudden he brought it up.  
"Um, I think I'd do it today now that you bring it up, why, you want me to get it over with?" Ulleonne joked.

"I mean if you want to." Amethyrel'a joked back, "Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't already."

Ulleonne shakes her head, "You're such a goof, I was busy with work, but I do at least appreciate your encouragement. How about this, you help me pick out something pretty to wear, and I'll start from there, making a mention of my feelings to Vemmasera, ok?"

Amethyrel'a happily gasped and ran to the bedroom, looking through Ulleonne's clothes, Ulleonne comically shugging to herself in the mirror before making her way to join him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Ulleonne and Amethyrel'a finally made their way out of the inn hallways and into the central area of the Drowning Wench, where Y'shtola flagged the couple down with Vemmasera sitting beside her, the two sat with them.  
"Good morning, you two, I trust you both had a great night together?"  
Y'shtola asked.

"We did, it feels nice to be together again finally."

"Good good" Y'shtola answered, she noticed Vemmasera holding back from blushing.  
Ulleonne was wearing long thigh-high boots, a long dress with its sleaves separate from the main dress, exposing the upper parts of her arms, the bottom featuring ruffles around her waist, and the back covering down to just above her feet.  
"Vemmasera," Y'shtola said, trying to get her attention.

Her ears perk up, and she stutters out, "I'm sorry, I was just..." She clears her throat. "You look gorgeous today, Ulleonne."

"Thank you! I thought I'd fancy myself up a bit. I always enjoyed wearing something stylish; it's the one thing I liked in my time in Ishgard. I have a few dresses tailored there from some connections. Amethyrel'a here likes to pick which dress I wear, and he's surprisingly good at choosing outfits."  
She and Amethyrel'a look at each other proudly.

The four of them ordered some food, chatting and gossiping as they usually do. Amethyrel'a noticed something was happening, with a couple of knights seeming to be guarding a tall, light-skinned elezen man in an expensive green coat, and silver hair.  
He seemed to be talking sternly to Baderon, speaking in a demanding tone,  
"Look, my sources tell me she's here in Limsa, and I request a full search!  
You have to have some authority to do so, or at least point me to someone who does!"

"Aye I've told you three times now that I don't have the authorization or know anyone who does, nor will I have you keep disturbing the peace in my establishment. It's not my business to know where any of my patrons are, it's a bloody violation of privacy!"

"You DARE say my reasoning for wanting a search for this woman is not important! I have travelled for years looking for her, and you will not deny me. I expected more from Limsian hospitality, but I see I put too much faith in this god's forsaken land full of brigands and cutthroats, such a filthy place is beneath me."

Amethyrel'a felt angry; not only was this man yelling at his father but was cursing the land he felt strongly about his home. He got up angrily from his seat and approached the three, the two knights alerted to his presence and drew their weapons.

"Aye, don't even think of harming my boy!" Baderon said, singling to a few Yellow Jackets who joined to back up Amethyrel'a.

The elezen man turned around, looking surprisingly calm, and singling for his guards to stand down, the two sheeting their weapons. The man seemed to recognize Amethyrel'a from somewhere, but Amethyrel'a did not. Amethyrel'a gave a nod to the Yellow Jackets to also stand down, the ones behind them also sheeting their weapons, the one he nodded to giving a slight gesture in sign language that they won't be far if they're needed and walked away.

"My apologies for the less than, amicable introductions, you see me and your...parent were having a simple disagreement, nothing more.  
I mean you would too if you were looking for someone and nobody would help you." The man gave an exaggerated bow, "My name is Treseaux Truibault, but my less than...extravagant friends call me Trese. My greatest apologies for disturbing you and yours."

Amethyrel'a reluctantly gives a polite bow but looks to Baderon, who seems to feel his same suspicions, especially with Treseaux's quick change in attitude, seeming to have some familiarity with himself.

Treseaux notices Amethyrel'a suspicious face, and tried to break the mood,  
"You see I like to study the places I go too, and heard of a famous Miqo'te held in high regards, master in arcanist magics, so-called 'Son of Limsa Lominsa', that is you yes?"

Amethyrel'a nods, and signs to Baderon who nods and repeats his words to Treseaux, "He says if you did your research, you'd realize you were treating the person that adopted him extremely poorly."

Treseaux seems to have some realization, and makes an apologetic bow,  
"Again, I sincerely apologize, I hope you can forgive me."

Suddenly a loud voice boomed behind them, "Cut the insincere bull-shite Treseaux, you know you're only saying that because he has some status that you wish to exploit!"

Treseaux and Amethryel'a turn around to see an extremely livid Ulleonne, the two knights looking too surprised to react to the much taller elezen woman walking towards them.

Amethyrel'a jokingly signs to her, "Well, you're late, I'd thought you would have joined us when weapons were drawn."

"I'm sorry, I had to mentally prepare myself for the bull-shite I'm undoubtedly going to have to face today. Y'shtola and Vemmasera knew it wouldn't have been pretty if I came over here in a rage and held me back." Ulleonne crosses her arms, "What do you want Treseaux?"

Treseaux seems to be incomplete shook at Ulleonne's presence, "Ah Ulleonne Phoutoux! I have been looking all over Eorzea for you!  
Years of searching have finally borne fruit! You're as beautiful as I thought you would be, it's good to see you're well."

Ulleonne rolls her eyes at hearing her last name, giving a scoff before saying, "That surname is dead, along with my parents and my house, as much as I dislike you, I hoped you of all people would know to respect that."

Amethyrel'a looked confused, and a bit impatient by the exposition, Ulleonne cluing into his discontent, especially after seeing her be in some distress at his presence.  
"So Treseaux and I were...reluctantly friends when I lived in Ishgard at the request of my parents, I was hoping I'd never to see him again or anyone I knew from our houses, but here we are."

"My lady, I didn't expect much, if I may, vitriol from you is there anything else I've done wrong?" Treseaux said defensively.

Ulleonne would not let up; her elven fangs bared, sternly vocalizing, "Oh don't My Lady me. You treated my boyfriend's and his father with unneeded hostility, and then you do your usual routine of schmoozing to someone with status, and you...you..."  
Ulleonne's voice trails off. She closes her eyes and sighs.  
"Look, I'm sorry, I can't do this right now."  
She makes her way to the inn rooms, her face was unflinching, but Amethyrel'a could tell something wasn't right and followed.

While he passed Treseaux, he seemed stunned, muttering,  
"B...boyfriend!?" but Amethyrel'a ignored him and made his way to the inn rooms.

Ulleonne was already in their apartment, the inn room having slammed closed when he passed the gate, Amethyrel'a waited for a few seconds outside the door before knocking, him hearing Ulleonne crying. She stopped after he knocked on the door, her saying "Come in," in a shaky voice, and he opened the door, standing in the doorway.

He saw her sobbing; her hands were covering her face, he wanted to rush in and hug her, to try and comfort her but waited until she noticed him.

She looked up to him, tears on her face, her eyes sorrowful with grief.  
"Do you need me?" He signed.

"I...I do." She managed to say, Amethyrel'a made her way over to the bed and sat right beside her.  
"Do you want to talk about it, or want just want me to stay?"

Ulleonne wiped the tears from her eyes before speaking,  
"I just...I will talk to you about it, and I feel like you should know. There's...a lot I haven't told you about my past."  
Amethyrel'a nods, Ulleonne seemed to feel a bit better,  
"Oh goodness, where to begin..." She sighed before continuing.  
"So um, you do know that I born in Ishgard, I was born to a couple of lovely rich barons, them being House Phoutoux, one of Ishgard's minor houses, but nevertheless powerful."

"You seemed to emphasis lovely, pretty sarcastically." Amethyrel'a noticed.

Ulleonne gave a slight chuckle, "Ha, well they were very generous and spoiled my brother rotten and me. We lived like royals, and I HATED it."

Amethyrel'a looked a bit confused, but choose to hold any questions as Ulleonne continued to speak.

"We got everything we ever wanted, but the issue was we didn't really...deserve it? My family were war profiteers; they funded and created weapons for whoever would take them, which sure in the right hands could be useful. I'm not going to say violence nor is pacifism is terrible; the issue was they did everything and anything for profit.  
Maybe it's not the worst thing, and I'm not going to say I'm an expert, the real issue is that they used that in a front to worm their way into whatever they could, especially the Holy See of Ishgard, the form of government.  
They were terrible, selfish people, and wanted me to be like them, my brother in particular, and I was cast aside when they realized I would not follow in their footsteps.  
I was quite...rebellious as a child. I never meant to seem selfish or bratty. Ok maybe a little bit, I just wanted something else."

"So your parents were selfish folk, and you wanted non of that?" Amethyrel'a summarized.

"I guess so. My parents treated our servants and the lowborn terribly.  
I could tell nobody liked them, I heard rumours of discontentment and possibly assassination attempts, but was too young to understand.  
Honestly, it didn't help I wasn't the best behaving either, growing more unruly with the maltreatment from my parents, always told they wished I was more like my brother."

Ulleonne exhaled, "I will not admit being a good child, didn't help that I was extraordinarily powerful with magics, them getting more potent as I grew. So you could imagine the servants and others who met me to be terrified. My brilliant parents then switched their attention to me, having the best teachers they could find to help me, but I could tell they were just fanciful church officials. They eventually hated me, like everyone else."

"I don't think your behaviour was unreasonable with how your parents treated you. I just hope I'm the person that makes you feel the love that you deserve, well as your boyfriend. You deserved better."

Ulleonne smiled, "You are, you have no idea how lucky I am to have you."  
Her smile turns into a more grim look, "I just...don't know if I deserve you, or any of the nice things I've gotten."  
Before Amethyrel'a could argue, Ulleonne continued.  
"One day after a long miserable session of teaching, my parents strangely wanted to take my brother and me out on a family outing, our caravan was outside the gates of Ishgard, headed on a little excursion, which would've been a nice change for once, but then..." Tears welled in her eyes, her fists clenched.

Amethyrel'a tried to jump to tell her she didn't have to do this, but she continued.  
"Our caravan was ambushed by dragons and heretics, those who were disillusioned and against Ishgard. My parents were the first to die, including the driver; it was all so sudden. Then a dragon...it slammed into where my brother was seated, I vividly remember half of his body was in the dragon's mouth, and he was dragged away. I don't remember how I survived, or what drove our attackers away, all I remember is I somehow made my way to Ishgard alone, cold and covered in blood, and I made my way to my family's manor as people just stared in horror.  
When I reached made it to my manor, I thought I would be comforted or helped, but I wasn't, they just left me, closing the door and locking me outside."

Amethyrel'a looked disgusted; he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Ulleonne continued.  
"I sat there alone in the cold weeping until Lord Edmont of House Fortemps took me in, he was kind, and understanding. Without him, I don't know what would have happened. He and his house took ownership of my house into their own eventually at least, only to preserve it until I felt I was ready to take ownership of it."

Ulleonne sighed, "I didn't care for it, I don't, that night I snuck out and debated to burn the whole thing to the ground. I only stopped because I thought maybe some good to become with i. I gave his house allowance to use it for charitable things like soup kitchens, handing out jackets, stuff like that.  
I was found to have extraordinary magical powers, and Lord Edmont had me sent to Sharlyan so that I could have a life outside of Ishgard, became an apprentice to Master Matoya, and that's when I met you."

Ulleonne flopped back onto the bed, looking exhausted but looking more relieved, being able to have vented, but still has some reservations.  
"I hate sounding like a spoiled privileged brat, complaining about being raised in a mansion, and expecting any sympathy. It did lead to many, issues of overworking myself to near death, feeling I had to repay so much to the world. When I was at the waking sands, Y'sthola pointed my overworking out and worked with me through it, I never told you because, I was worried you'd think lesser of me, or disappointed, and for that I'm sorry."

Amethyrel'a shook his head. "I would never think lesser of you, nor were you selfish in any way, hells your the most generous person I know. You deserve to be happy Ulleonne, your past should not reflect how you are now, you did nothing wrong, and you know it. I love you."

Ulleonne seemed to pause for a moment before pulling him in for a hug. Her voice shakey with emotion, "You don't know how much I needed to have someone say that to me." She hugged him tightly, tears dropping from her eyes. She felt like the world lifted from her shoulders, and always having the support of Amethyrel'a made it even better.

After a while, the two got up to prepare to rejoin the others, Amethyrel'a asking one final question.  
"So what about Treseaux? How does he fit in?"

Ulleonne seemed to have forgotten about him, but divulged, "Treseaux is well...while I knew him, he only really cared about schmoozing with people of high status, and his house has committed many atrocities, not unlike my own. My parents set me up with him for a union, and I could quickly tell they only cared about it in a business prospect, for-profit and nothing more. I have my suspicions on why he's here and why he's supposedly been looking for me all these years, and I'm expecting him to pull something. It really didn't really help that seeing him just made all of the memories of my childhood flood back, and I just needed some time alone. Still, I'll be apologizing for my outbursts, maybe he's changed, and I'm the unreasonable one here, I don't know."

"I have my own suspicions as well, especially with how he treated my Dad, maybe he's just stressed after a long voyage, or something sinister, I'd say we keep an eye on him"

"Indeed," Ulleonne agreed, before opening the apartment door she paused and looked at Amethyrel'a. "I'm so glad I ended up with you and not with him. Good gods, I'm happy that I turned out the way I am now, Master Matoya shook a lot of the habits my parents instiled out of me, and I'm thankful for that too. Although she couldn't shake out my feistiness, that you know well enough about." She joked.

"I mean I don't call you 'My Star' for nothing, you're fiery like the sun, warm, passionate, but also not afraid to burn those to mess with you, although you've never done that without justification," Amethyrel'a signed back. A grin stretched over his face.

Ulleonne snickered, "I mean, you're not wrong, and I've always loved that name." she pulled him in for another hug, "I love you so much, thank you for talking with me, I only wish I talked about the issues with my past earlier, especially with you." 

She lets go of Amethyrel'a and he signs "Are you now going to finally deal with your feelings for Vemmasera? Confessing to her as you have with me?" he jokes.

Ulleonne gives a hearty laugh, "In due time Amethyrel'a in due time, though you're not wrong either after we're done with dealing with the current situation at hand, I will do so. Though I love how encouraging you are, how you've always been." She tassels his hair.

The two later make their way outside of the apartment, and they join their friends.


End file.
